Ruzent High School
by Golden Marionette
Summary: Seleksi. Kelas apa yang akan kau dapat? Special atau Regular? yang jelas, kedua kelas itu akan membuka gerbang meuju masa depan di dunia sihir. “Selamat datang di Ruzent,” Mind to RnR?
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Fantasy/General/Friendship

Warning: OC, OOC, Don't like don't read.

Lui kembali dari hiatus!

Ruzent High School

~Prolog~

By:

Luina Ren Michaelis

Cuaca malam yang kurang bersahabat. Awan mendung menambah kegelapan malam dengan sempurna hingga kondisi cuaca sekarang jauh lebih mirip dengan cuaca di rumah hantu pada dongeng. Petir menyambar, hujan deras menyirami bumi, dan kilat menambah aura 'kegelapan' pada langit.

Seorang perempuan cantik berambut pirang dengan bola mata coklat muda mengamati langit dari jendela panjang berbingkai. Wanita itu memakai jubah hitam. Ia sedang memikirkan hal yang rumit. Sangat rumit dan menyangkut soal sekolah sihir lanjutan terbaik di muka bumi, Ruzent High School

Perempuan itu sedang berada di sebuah ruangan yang besar. Ruangan dipenuhi dengan berbagai lukisan. Pada dinding sebelah kanan terdapat dua buah pedang dipajang di dinding yang saling sehingga mirip dengan huruf 'X'. Perapian menambah kesan mewah pada ruang tersebut.

Perempuan itu tak sendiri karna ada seorang gadis yang duduk di sofa sambil membentuk sesuatu dengan tanah liat dan seorang lelaki yang duduk di sofa yang berada di depan gadis itu. Suasana tampak tak mengenakkan.

"Jiraiya…"

Perempuan itu berkata dengan agak keras, mengatasi suara petir yang keras. Lelaki berambut putih itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sementara itu, sang gadis terdiam tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya dan tampak enggan ikut dalam pembicaraan.

"Ada apa, Tsunade?"

Perempuan yang bernama Tsunade itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah Jiraiya.

"Aku merasa… keduabelas orang itu… akan berkumpul… pada tahun ajaran ini," kata Tsunade.

Petir menyambar dan menimbulkan suara yang amat keras.

"Tak kusangka, tenyata keduabelas orang itu dari tingkat satu, dua dan tiga," kata Jiraiya.

Mereka bertiga terdiam dan tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Kemudian, Tsunade mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau percaya pada firasatku?"

"Tentu saja… karna firasatmu tak pernah salah,"

Gadis berambut pirang yang duduk di sofa memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan datar. Gadis cantik itu juga mengenakan jubah hitam. Jiraiya lalu menatap gadis tersebut.

"Deidara, bagaimana pendapatmu?" tanya Deidara.

Deidara meletakkan hiasan burung dari tanah liatnya di atas meja. Tsunade meilhat hiasan itu sepintas dan dalam hati ia tersenyum. Memang, putri tunggalnya itu sangat menyukai seni, terutama membentuk hiasan dari tanah liat.

"Pendapatku, un? Tak ada, un. Sebenarnya aku tak mau ikut terlibat dalam urusan itu, un. Tapi, apa kesebelas orang yang lain baik semua–maksudku apa ada dari kesebelas orang lain yang jahat,un?" tanya Deidara

Tsunade melangkahkan kaki ke arah sofa yang berada di samping Jiraiya dan duduk di sofa itu. Tsunade menatap Deidara dengan ekspresi tegasnya yang biasa ia perlihatkan pada murid-muridnya. Namun, sorot kasih sayang seorang ibu terlihat jelas di bola matanya.

"Ayah tidak tahu. Tapi, kau tetap harus waspada dengan kesebelas orang yang lain. Mereka itu bagaikan pihak abu-abu, tak memihak. Kau tak bisa mempercayai mereka, Dei," ujar Jiraiya.

"Ingatlah, saat kekuatan keduabelas orang itu bersatu… pentagram kegelapan akan terbuka dan memberi jalan untuk meraih Ruzent, kalung keabadian," lanjut Jiraiya.

Petir kembali menyambar dengan suara yang lebih keras. Hujan juga tampak lebih deras. Deidara yang terlihat bosan dengan segera mengganti topik pembicaraan yang tak kalah menarik.

"_Magic Tournament_ akan diadakan sebentar lagi 'kan, un?" tanya Deidara.

Tsunade mengangguk.

"_Special class_ _dan regular class_… kira-kira siapa yang akan jadi juara?" celetuk Jiraiya.

Deidara tersenyum.

"Entahlah… tapi kurasa tahun ini akan jadi tahun pelajaran yang menarik, un."

XxX

Seorang gadis mematut dirinya di depan cermin besar berbentuk oval. Gadis itu sedang memakai kemeja pendek putih yang dilapis cardigan warna hitam. Pada cardigan tersebut ada lambang segilima dan di dalam lambang segilima itu ada huruf 'R' berwarna emas yang dihiasi lambang-lambang aneh lainnya, namun pakaian itu tetap terlihat bagus. Sebagai bawahan, gadis itu mengenakan rok hitam selutut.

Gadis bermata aquamarine itu memiringkan badannya. Sempurna. Ia tampak cantik mengenakan seragam itu.

**Bruk**

Gadis itu merebahkan diri di ranjang. Menatap langi-langit kamar dan tersenyum senang.

"Ruzent, Namikaze Naruto datang~"

TBC

Pendek banget~

Untuk Saruna Win: nih, Lui udah buat fic yang Lui bilang waktu di sekolah. Iya… iya… ya… SasuFemNaru. Tapi gak ada NejiFemGaa… NejiFemGaa adanya di fic Lui yang lagi dibuat. *kabur*

.

Oia, Lui mau bilang terimakasih banyak untuk yang udah review fic Lui yang BLOOD dan Secret Love… maaf Lui belum review kalian yang udah review fic Lui. (-.-)a

.

Doakan Lui agar Lui dapat peringkat 3 besar umum lagi ya? *_*

Ada yang mau jadi OC?

~2 orang special class

~3 orang regular class

Format:

Nama:

Panggilan:

Sifat:

Ciri-ciri:

Chara fave di Naruto:

OC yang diinginkan:

Mind to review?


	2. Special atau Regular?

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Topi, kastil dan lukisan bergerak © J.K Rowling

Ruzent High School © Luina Ren Michaelis

Genre: Fantasy/General/Friendship/Romance (sedikit)

Warning: OC, OOC, AU, Don't like don't read.

Sebenarnya hanya ada 5 OC yang Lui butuhkan. Tapi, ternyata ada 8 orang yang mendaftar. Berhubung fic ini tentang sekolah, jadi gak terlalu masalah kalau OCnya cukup banyak. 3 orang yang mendaftar terakhir Lui masukkan ke fic juga hanya saja perannya tak sebanyak 5 pendaftar pertama. Gomen m(_ _)m. Lui akan berusaha untuk menjaga karakter OC agar tidak mery-sue.

Ruzent High School

~Special atau Regular?~

By:

Luina Ren Michaelis

Seorang gadis melangkahkan kaki dengan cepat ke sebuah benda aneh. Benda itu hampir mirip tiang dengan tinggi tak lebih dari 2 meter dengan warna putih dan sedikit kusam. Bagian atas tiang itu datar dan berbentuk persegi. Lingkaran berwarna hitam dengan simbol-simbol aneh menghiasi bagian atas tiang tersebut.

"Naru, kau pasti bisa," kata gadis berambut pirang itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto melihat sekeliling. Sepi. Ya, itu wajar saja karna tempat 'tiang' tersebut adalah di tengah hutan yang sangat sepi. Gadis bermata _sapphire_ itu kembali menatap permukaan 'tiang'. Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya 5 cm di atas permukaan 'tiang' dan memejamkan mata.

"Ruzent Express."

Seketika cahaya berwarna putih menyala terang dari permukaan tanah dan mengelilingi gadis itu membentuk sebuah lingkaran. Permukaan 'tiang' juga mengeluarkan cahaya misterius. Ia merasakan sensasi seperti terbang dalam kehampaan… dan itu kurang menyenangkan sebetulnya.

Sensasi itu hanya berlangsung sepersekian detik karna Naruto merasakan dirinya sudah berasa di sebuah ruangan. Ruangan besar yang kosong dan hanya ada 'tiang' (yang persis dengan 'tiang' yang berada di hutan) di tengah ruangan tersebut.

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Perlu beberapa detik baginya untuk menyesuaikan diri setelah sensasi yang kurang menyenangkan tadi. Gadis cantik berambut pirang itu kemudian menyeret kopernya dengan susah payah. Naruto keluar dari ruang itu dan berjalan menuju sebuah kereta besar berwarna merah. Naruto tersenyum.

Gadis itu kembali terdiam dan menatap kereta besar di hadapannya. Kereta itu sangat besar dengan warna merah-hitam yang mendominasi. Banyak sekali remaja yang memakai seragam yang sama dengan Naruto memasuki kereta tersebut.

**Bruk**

"Aw!"

Naruto merasakan sakit pada bahu sebelah kanannya setelah ditabrak dengan gadis misterius yang hanya menoleh dan berkata 'maaf'. Gadis bermata _sapphire _itu kemudian menarik kopernya dan masuk ke kereta untuk mencari kompartemen yang masih kosong.

XxX

Kompartemen prefek 

Kompartemen prefek adalah kompartemen terbaik di Ruzent express. Kompartemen itu bisa memuat semua anggota prefek yang notabene berjumlah 10 orang, bahkan sebenarnya bisa memuat 15 orang. Kompartemen itu sangat mewah dengan tempat duduk yang berwarna biru tua.

Di dalam kompartemen itu hanya ada 9 orang yang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Seorang gadis cantik membuat kupu-kupu dari kertas, lalu ia meletakkan origami tersebut ditelapak tangannya dan meniupnya pelan. Origami itu perlahan mengepakkan sayapnya yang berkilauan dengan anggun. Sayapnya benar-benar indah bagai sayap peri dari negri dongeng. Bahkan, bisa dibilang bahwa sayap kupu-kupu itu jauh lebih indah dari sayap peri.

Di pojok kompartemen, seorang pemuda tampan berambut merah melamun dan ia bahkan mengabaikan kupu-kupu yang terbang melewatinya.

"Membosankan… sampai kapan aku harus menunggu sampai kereta ini berangkat?" keluh pemuda itu.

Pemuda yang duduk di sebelah pemuda tadi berjengit.

"Memangnya kenapa, kak Sasori? Rindu sama kak Dei, ya? Tobi juga!!!" seru pemuda dengan topeng yang bernama Tobi.

"Jangan bercanda." Sasori memalingkan wajah ke arah jendela kompartemen. "Satu hal lagi, jangan panggil aku 'kak Sasori', mengerti? Aku ini tingkat tiga, sama sepertimu."

"Tapi Tobi lebih suka memakai tambahan 'kak'. Tobi kan anak baik," kata Tobi.

Pemuda yang sedang menghitung uang menoleh pada Sasori dan Tobi. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hei, tak bisakah kalian diam? Tak bisakah kalian melihat bahwa aku sedang konsentrasi menghitung uang? Dan… Tobi! Diamlah jika kau memang anak baik!" seru pemuda bercadar itu.

Sasori mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah wajah pemuda bercadar yang bernama Kakuzu.

"Apa pedulimu, eh?"

"Jangan bertengkar," kata seorang pemuda dengan piercing di wajahnya. Pemuda itu duduk di sebelah gadis tadi.

Meskipun berkata dengan nada datar, pemuda berpiercing itu seolah menggumamkan ancaman yang bisa membunuh siapa saja pada detik itu juga.

Sasori mengalihkan wajahnya ke jendela lagi, tak peduli pada pemuda bercadar yang mendelik ke arahnya.

XxX

Kereta perlahan maju dengan lambat. Banyak orangtua yang memberikan ucapan perpisahan –sementara- pada anaknya, seperti melambaikan tangan. Kereta kemudian begerak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Mengantarkan para murid dan calon murid ke gerbang pengetahuan sihir.

XxX

"Kira-kira kelas apa yang kita dapat ya?"

Seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam kecoklatan panjang bertanya pada 2 pemuda yang satu kompartemen dengannya. Dua pemuda yang ia tanya tidak menjawab. Mereka seakan acuh tak acuh dengan keberadaan sang gadis. Gadis itu kemudian menghela nafas panjang.

"Huft… memang sulit bicara dengan patung seperti kalian,"

Pemuda bermata _onyx_ kemudian menoleh pada gadis tersebut.

"Entahlah, Haku… kurasa kita akan mendapat _special class_,"

"Itu belum tentu, Sasuke," kilah pemuda berambut merah yang duduk di sebelahnya. Pemuda berambut merah itu bernama Gaara.

Haku mengambil sebuah buku dari kopernya dengan judul 'Keseimbangan Sihir Tingkat 1' dan membacanya dalam diam. Keadaan berbalik, Sasuke dan Gaara diacuhkan oleh gadis cantik itu.

Kompartemen yang mereka bertiga isi seakan menjadi pusat perhatian kedua setelah kompartemen para prefek. Setiap orang yang melewati kompartemen mereka pasti mencuri pandang, mencoba melihat tiga makhluk indah tersebut. Tapi, mereka bertiga tak peduli.

Sasuke menatap pemandangan dari balik kaca. Pemandangan pepohonan itu sebenarnya hanya lewat tanpa bermakna sedikitpun baginya. Gaara terlihat sedang menatap Haku yang masih sibuk membaca. Haku tersadar bahwa sepasang bola mata _emerald_ menatapnya

"Ada apa?" tanya gadis itu seraya menatap mata Gaara.

"Sekedar mau bilang… kita harus melindungi satu sama lain. Jangan ada yang ceroboh." Pemuda berambut merah itu melirik ke arah Sasuke. "Terutama kau… jangan ceroboh."

"Tak perlu cemas seperti itu, Gaara. Aku kakaknya dan akan melindunginya," ucap Haku.

"Hei! Kau ini hanya lahir beberapa menit sebelum aku, Haku!" Sasuke membantah dengan segera, mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela ke arah kakaknya.

"Tetap saja…" Haku melanjutkan membaca kembali. "… Kau adalah adikku, walau aku hanya lebih tua beberapa menit darimu."

XxX

"Aw!"

Rintihan itu berasal dari seorang gadis berambut silver yang baru duduk di salah satu kompartemen. Gadis itu memegangi pundaknya dan meringis. Sepertinya bahu miliknya terhantam sesuatu.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam keriting gantung sebahu menatap gadis pertama sambil memakan keripik kentang rasa kalkun-tomat.

"Kenapa bahumu, Quinsi?" tanya gadis berambut hitam itu.

"Tadi aku menabrak seseorang, Seiryuu," jawab Quinsi dengan nada datar.

Seiryuu diam dan kembali memakan keripik kentang rasa kalkun-tomat. Pemuda bermata _onyx _yang duduk di samping Seiryuu tersenyum. Tapi, nampaknya itu hanyalah senyuman palsu yang kelihatannya… menyembunyikan sesuatu?

"Dasar ceroboh," kata pemuda itu.

Quinsi mendelik.

"Siapa kamu?" tanya Quinsi dingin.

"Aku?" pemuda itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan tatapan pura-pura terkejut. "Aku Sai… salam kenal, nona ceroboh."

Quinsi berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Menatap kesal si pemuda-senyum-memuakkan. Sai tampak tenang saja; tak tampak sedikitpun emosi dari kulit putihnya.

"Cih, apa kau tak punya sopan santun?" tanya Quinsi dengan nada mencemooh. "Aku tebak kau tak punya teman!"

"Quinsi, tenang dulu," kata Seiryuu, masih sambil memakan _snack_nya. "Mungkin saja ia hanya bercanda."

Quinsi kembali duduk. Matanya tak lepas memandang Sai yang terdiam. Menang, itulah yang Quinsi pikirkan. Sai kembali tersenyum.

"Nona ceroboh, yang kau bilang itu benar. Aku tak punya teman," ujar Sai

Diam. Tak ada yang bicara. Okay, sekarang mereka seri. Seiryuu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sai yang duduk tepat di sampingnya. Tampaknya pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu tak peduli dengan tatapan dari gadis berbola mata hijau muda tersebut.

"Um… tak punya teman?" ulang Seiryuu.

"Lebih dari itu, sebenarnya aku tak mau punya teman."

XxX

Naruto melangkahkan kaki mencari kompartemen yang kosong. Sebenarnya cukup sulit untuk menemukannya karna hampir semua kompartemen penuh. Gadis berambut pirang itu terus berjalan hingga ia menemukan sebuah kompartemen yang hanya diisi oleh tiga orang.

Naruto mengetuk pintu kompartemen dan membukanya perlahan. Ia mendapati dua orang pemuda yang tampan dan seorang gadis cantik duduk dengan tenang. Naruto menahan nafas.

Pemuda pertama sangat tampan dengan bola mata hitam _onyx_ yang seakan tak mengizinkan seorangpun menyelaminya. Kulit putih porselen, tubuh tinggi, dan pandangan dingin… semua itu terlihat bagaikan patung dari seorang maestro jenius.

Pemuda kedua juga sangat tampan dengan rambut merah dan bola mata _emerald_. Sepertinya ia bukanlah orang yang banyak bicara. Tubuh tinggi dan kulit putih… melihat dirinya hanya akan membawa ke jurang lamunan… memikat.

Dan terakhir, seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang yang indah. Bola mata coklat yang tampak hangat bagai mentari yang menambah kecantikan gadis itu. Dengan tambahan kulit yang juga putih… sungguh, gadis yang bisa memikat kaum Adam.

Naruto terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia kembali tersadar.

Sang gadis menoleh ke arah Naruto. Pandangannya cukup menyiratkan bahwa ia penasaran.

"Ada apa?"

"Um… kompartemen lain kosong… boleh aku duduk di sini?" tanya Naruto.

Pemuda pertama yang bermata _onyx_ menatap Naruto. Memikat, itulah kesan pertama pemuda tersebut saat melihat gadis bermata _sapphire _itu.

"Sila-"

"Tidak boleh," potong pemuda pertama. Pemuda berambut merah di sampingnya kemudian memprotes.

"Sasuke, biarkan dia. Tempat lain penuh," kata pemuda berambut merah dengan nada datar.

"Tempat ini sudah penuh, Gaara." Kilah pemuda bernama Sasuke. Ia kemudian menatap Naruto lagi. "Silakan pergi."

"Hey!!! Tempat ini 'kan belum penuh!!!" protes Naruto.

"Sasuke, apa salahnya jika ia ada di kompartemen ini?" tanya Haku.

"Sebuah kesalahan besar jika ia di sini," jawab Sasuke.

Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan kesal campur marah. Ia tak mengerti maksud pemuda itu. Ya, Naruto memang tak terlihat seperti penyihir dari kelas bangsawan seperti mereka, tapi tak harus begitu 'kan? Ia ke Ruzent untuk belajar! Bukan mencari masalah dengan pemuda brengsek dan menyebalkan seperti… siapa tadi? Sasuke?

"Oh ya?" tanya Naruto dengan nada menantang. Matanya menatap bola mata _onyx_ Sasuke lekat. "Perlu kau tahu bahwa aku sebenarnya enggan satu kompartemen dengan orang brengsek seperti kau!"

Gaara dan Haku tertegun. Tak ada satu gadispun yang pernah membentak Sasuke sebelumnya. Terlebih lagi, gadis berambut pirang itu baru pertama kali bertemu dengan Sasuke. Sungguh, suatu tindakan yang sangat berani.

Sasuke terdiam. Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Ia menyeringai.

"Aku juga tak mau satu kompartemen dengan orang seperti kau, bodoh," kata Sasuke.

"Brengsek!"

Naruto membanting pintu kompartemen dan keluar dari sana. Ia menyeret kopernya dengan amat kesal dan kembali dan mencari tempat yang masih kosong.

Di dalam kompartemen tadi, Sasuke kembali terdiam dan menatap ke luar jendela seakan tak terjadi apa-apa barusan. Haku menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan penuh tanya dan Gaara memutuskan untuk tak mengungkit kejadian tadi dan membaca buku 'Ramuan Tingkat 1'.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke begitu ia menyadari sepasang bola mata menatapnya; meminta penjelasan.

"Kenapa kau bertindak seperti tadi? Tak biasanya kau peduli dengan sekelilingmu," jawab Haku.

"Tak ada gunanya membahas hal itu lagi. Yang penting sekarang adalah, bagaimana kita bisa mencari kesembilan orang yang lain 'kan?" ujar Sasuke.

Haku menghela nafas panjang. Ia kembali meraih buku keseimbangan sihirnya dan membuka-buka halaman buku tersebut.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Sasuke." Haku berkata tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari buku setebal 30 cm itu.

"Yang Sasuke katakan itu benar, Haku. Ada baiknya kita mencari tahu tentang kesembilan orang yang lain dan berhati-hati dengan mereka," kata Gaara disusul seringaian Sasuke.

XxX

"Namaku Kiba dan yang berada disebelahku namanya Zuki. Salam kenal!" seru pemuda berambut coklat agak berantakan. Pemuda itu mempunyai tattoo segitiga terbalik warna merah di kedua belah pipinya. Ia mengenakan seragam laki-laki di Ruzent; kemeja lengan pendek beserta cardigan hitam dengan simbol 'R' dalam segilima dengan bawahan celana panjang hitam.

Di samping pemuda itu ada seorang gadis berambut panjang dengan warna _aquamarine_. Ia tersenyum pada gadis yang duduk di hadapannya. Bola mata ungu bening miliknya menambah kesan anggun.

"Namaku Shaza. Tingkat 2 di _regular class_. Salam kenal juga," ucap Shaza. Gadis berambut merah dengan bola mata biru tersebut membalas senyuman Zuki.

**Tok… tok… tok…**

Sesosok gadis berambut pirang mengetuk pintu komparteman dengan pelan. Kiba menoleh dan membuka pintu.

"Maaf mengganggu. Bolehkah aku duduk di kompartemen ini?"

"Silakan," jawab Zuki.

Naruto memasuki kompartemen. Ia menaruh kopernya di rak bagasi dan duduk di samping Shaza. Terlihat sekali dari raut wajah Naruto kalau ia kelelahan. Gadis itu kemudian menatap wajah-wajah orang yang satu kompartemen dengannya.

"Aku Naruto, masih tingkat satu. Salam kenal!" seru Naruto sambil tersenyum senang.

"Aku Kiba. Dia Zuki…" Kiba menunjuk Zuki dengan telunjuk kanannya. "… pacarku. Kami sama-sama tingkat satu. Dan ini Akamaru," ujar Kiba sambil menunjuk anjing kecil yang ada di pangkuannya.

"Aku Shaza, tingkat dua. Salam kenal juga, Naruto," ucap Shaza.

Naruto kembali tersenyum. Ia merasa beruntung tak bertemu orang seperti Sasuke lagi. Sekarang, ia satu kompartemen dengan orang-orang yang tampak ramah seperti mereka. Naruto tak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika ia satu kompartemen dengan Sasuke, bisa-bisa mulutnya berbusa karna terus mengomel.

Naruto duduk di samping Shaza, tepatnya ia dekat dengan pintu dan otomatis ia duduk berhadapan dengan Kiba yang sekarang sedang mengelus peliharaannya itu.

"Apa aku boleh tanya? Tadi aku melewati kompartemen yang besar dan tampak lebih mewah… dan mereka yang ada di sana tampak… berbeda," kata Naruto.

"Mungkin itu kompartemen guru," jawab Zuki.

"Tapi mereka memakai seragam," kilah Naruto. "Tak mungkin mereka guru 'kan?"

"Mereka pasti para prefek… dan kompartemen yang kamu maksud pasti kompartemen prefek," ujar Shaza.

"Ooooh…"

Naruto tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

'_Bukan… bukan masalah kompartemen mewah… tetapi, aku merasakan kekuatan aneh saat melewati kompartemen itu. Walau hanya sekejap, tapi aku bisa merasakannya. Sepertinya kekuatan itu berasal dari penghuni kompartemen tersebut. Kekuatan aneh… dan tampak sangat kuat,' _batin Naruto.

XxX

Perjalanan yang lama namun menyenangkan. Pepohonan rindang yang kereta lewati seakan memberikan ucapan selamat datang pada murid yang sedang naik di kereta itu. Gemerisik sungai nan bening juga seakan memberi sambutan hangat bagi semua.

Sekarang, sang mentari telah kembali ke peraduannya, di gantikan oleh bulan yang mengintip malu dari balik awan. Burung-burung kembali ke sangkar, menantikan pagi yang mereka harap jauh lebih baik dari pagi ini.

Mereka–semua murid Ruzent keluar dari kereta dan tiba di stasiun Tvrbeck. Di samping stasiun itu ada lapangan yang cukup besar. Di sana ada ratusan kereta kuda berserta kusir yang siap mengantarkan mereka ke sekolah sihir lanjutan terbaik, Ruzent High School.

"Silakan naik ke kereta kuda!" seru seorang lelaki tegap yang memakai jubah warna hitam. Sepertinya ia adalah salah seorang penjaga sekolah.

Semua murid menaiki kereta kuda. Canda tawa tak lepas dari bibir mereka.

XxX

Naruto masuk ke salah satu kereta kuda. Tempat itu masih sepi, padahal kereta tersebut bisa menampung enam orang. Gadis berambut pirang itu terdiam dan berharap ada murid lain yang menaiki kereta kuda itu dan segera berangkat ke Ruzent.

Harapan Naruto terkabul. Dua orang pemuda dan seorang gadis menaiki kereta kuda. Mereka naik tanpa ada yang menyadari keberadaan Naruto dan mereka tersadar keberadaan gadis itu saat mereka sudah duduk dalam kereta kuda.

"Hei… kau kan yang tadi," gumam gadis berambut panjang yang bernama Haku.

Pemuda yang duduk di samping Naruto menoleh padanya.

"Kau…" Naruto dan pemuda itu bergumam bersamaan. Kemudian mereka membuang muka secara bersamaan pula.

"Cih, dia lagi," gumam Naruto pelan.

Seorang gadis memasuki kereta kuda itu. Gadis itu berambut pendek shaggy digerai sebahu warna coklat mocca dan bola matanya biru bening. Ia tak memakai rok hitam selutut seperti para siswi lainnya, melainkan memakai celana hitam panjang. Gadis itu duduk di samping Haku.

Tak lama kemudian, kereta kuda itupun berjalan menembus kegelapan malam.

Selama lima menit tak ada yang berbicara. Haku yang merasa bosan kemudian memulai pembicaraan.

"Hai. Namaku Uchiha Haku. Dia Sabaku Gaara dan dia Uchiha Sasuke. Kami tingkat satu," ujar Haku pada Naruto dan gadis berambut coklat mocca.

Naruto tersenyum.

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto, masih tigkat satu. Salam kenal juga!" seru Naruto.

"Akanaru Yuuka. Tingkat dua," ucap Yuuka tanpa ekspresi.

"_Special class_ atau _Regular class_?" tanya Gaara pada Yuuka.

"_Regular_," jawab Yuuka.

Naruto bengong **(1)**. Ia tampak tak mengerti dengan percakapan antara Gaara dan Yuuka.

"Err- maaf? _Regular class_? _Special class_? Apa maksudnya?" tanya Naruto bingung.

Sudut bibir Sasuke sedikit melengkung. Yuuka tampak menahan tawa.

"Kau tak tahu?" tanya Haku.

Naruto menggeleng. Ia merasa menjadi orang yang paling tak tahu apa-apa soal Ruzent. Sebenarnya, itu bisa dimaklumi karna Naruto tinggal di dunia manusia-tanpa-sihir.

"Ruzent High School adalah sekolah sihir yang terbagi menjadi dua kubu." Yuuka memulai menjelaskan dengan nada datar. "Pertama, _Special class_, kelas dimana muridnya memiliki kemampuan spesial yang lebih dari sihir standar. Kedua, _Regular class_, kelas dimana murinya hanya memiliki kemampuan sihir standar."

"Bagaimana cara memilih antara Special dan Regular?" tanya Naruto.

"Seleksi," jawab Gaara.

Naruto mengangguk. "Oh… begitu," gumamnya pelan.

"Dasar bodoh," kata Sasuke tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"BRENGSEK!!!"

"Kita sudah hampir sampai," kata sang kusir pada mereka semua.

Naruto melihat keluar melalui jendela kecil di kereta kuda tersebut. Ia melihat sebuah kastil yang amat sangat besar. Di depan kastil tersebut terdapat jembatan yang cukup panjang untuk masuk ke kastil. Di belakang kastil tersebut terlihat hutan yang gelap. Bangunan itu tampak sangat indah dengan tambahan langit malam bertabur bintang dan cahaya temaram yang berasal dari lampu-lampu. Di depan jembatan itu ada halaman yang sangat luas untuk menampung ratusan kereta kuda

Sang kusirpun menghentikan kereta kuda dan mereka berlima keluar dari sana. Tampaknya sang kusir terlihat senang karna ia tak harus mendengarkan pertengkaran antara dua murid.

Naruto menatap kastil dengan pandangan takjub.

"Whoa~ jadi ini sekolah yang bernama Ruzent," gumam gadis itu

"Norak," kata Sasuke. Naruto tampak mengacuhkan perkataan pemuda itu.

Sebuah kereta kuda dengan ukuran besar berhenti tak jauh dari Naruto. Kereta kuda itu tampak lebih mewah dari yang lain. Tak lama, satu persatu murid keluar dari sana. Mereka prefek.

Naruto menatap kesembilan prefek itu. Ia terbelalak.

'_Perasaan ini… kekuatan tadi!'_ serunya dalam hati seraya memperhatikan anggota prefek sampai ia merasakan tepukan ringan di bahunya. Naruto lalu menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut diikat satu ke samping dengan bola mata hijau cerah tengah tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Hey, kau ketinggalan," ucap gadis berbola mata hijau itu.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dan apa yang dikatakan gadis itu benar. Hampir semua murid sedang berjalan ke jembatan yang disinari cahaya dari lampu dan lilin. Gadis berambut pirang panjang itu terlalu asyik mengamati prefek sampai tak sadar keberadaan murid lain.

"Terimakasih," ucap Naruto sopan.

"Sama-sama."

Gadis itu kemudian berjalan ke jembatan. Naruto kemudian mengikuti dan berjalan di samping gadis tadi.

"Nama?" tanya gadis itu, masih dengan tatapan lurus ke depan.

"Namikaze Naruto. Tingkat satu. Mohon bimbingannya!" jawab Naruto bersemangat.

"Namaku Yazuchi Arana. Tingkat dua."

XxX

Seorang gadis berambut pirang menatap para murid yang berjalan ke arah kastil dari jendela menara selatan. Tangannya menyentuh kaca yang dingin. Akhirnya bola mata _aquamarine_ milik gadis itu menemukan apa yang ia cari… seorang pemuda tampan berambut merah.

"Sasori, un," gumam gadis tersebut pelan.

Sementara itu, Naruto mengamati danau yang cukup besar yang terletak di bawah jembatan tersebut.

**Byur… byur… byur…**

Tiga makhluk aneh menampakkan setengah badannya ke permukaan air. Ketiga makhluk itu tampak tak berbahaya. Naruto tersentak dan menghindar ke samping. Beberapa murid lain juga tampak terkejut.

"Apa itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Duyung. Mereka memang tinggal di dalam danau ini," jawab Arana.

Setelah melewati jembatan, para murid berkumpul di depan pintu ganda yang sangat besar dan tinggi. Pintu itu tampaknya terbuat dari kayu _ebony_.

Pintu itu perlahan-lahan terbuka, menampakkan seorang wanita berambut pirang cantik dengan mata coklat berdiri dengan tenang. Wanita itu memakai baju warna hitam yang cukup seksi beserta celana ¾ warna hitam. Ia memakai high heels yang memperlihatkan kuku-kuku kakinya yang berwarna merah. Wanita itu memakai jubah yang ia pakai asal untuk menutupi bagian belakang tubuhnya.

"Selamat datang di Ruzent," kata wanita itu. "Koper bisa disimpan di sini. Tingkat dua dan tiga, silakan langsung ke Aula Besar lewat pintu utama dan murid tingkat satu… ikut aku," lanjutnya seakan tak ada interupsi.

Murid-murid tingkat dua dan tiga langsung berjalan lurus. Tingkat satu langsung mengikuti wanita tadi ke arah tangga yang berada di sisi kanan jalan yang dilalui kakak kelas mereka. Sesampainya di anak tangga paling atas, Tsunade membalikkan badannya dan menatap wajah-wajah baru di Ruzent.

"Aku ucapkan selamat datang… di Ruzent,"

Wanita yang bernama Tsunade itu mengetuk pintu yang lebih kecil dari pintu sebelumnya dengan tongkat sihir miliknya. Pintu tersebut perlahan-lahan terbuka. Ternyata, pintu dari kayu _ebony_ itu mengantarkan mereka ke sisi samping sebelah kanan dari Aula Besar. Tsunade masuk kedalam, begitu juga para murid.

Tingkat dua dan tiga sudah duduk di bangku panjang. Di atas meja ada berbagai makanan yang menggugah selera makan seperti _sirloin steak, tenderloin steak, tempura, pizza, macaroni_, ayam panggang, kentang goreng, _sushi_, berbagai sup dan lain-lain.

Para murid baru berkumpul di sisi kanan. Tsunade berada di samping kursi atau lebih tepatnya singgasana warna putih yang tampak anggun. Tangan kanan wanita itu memegang topi tua warna hitam sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang perkamen.

"Uchiha Sasuke," panggil Tsunade.

Sasuke menghampiri bangku tersebut dan duduk di atasnya. Tsunade meletakkan topi tua itu di atas kepala Sasuke. Beberapa murid perempuan menahan nafas.

"Aaah, seorang Uchiha?" gumam topi tersebut. "Aku rasa… tempat yang tepat untukmu adalah…" topi seleksi itu menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Cepatlah, topi tua," desis Sasuke.

"Special class!!!"

Murid special class yang lain bertepuk tangan. Sasuke langsung turun dari bangku dan duduk di deretan kursi panjang. Ia duduk di samping orang yang sangat mirip dengannya.

"Selamat, Sasuke," kata orang yang di sebelah Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai dan kembali melihat acara seleksi.

"Mikata Zuki," panggil Tsunade setelah melihat perkamennya.

Zuki melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sasuke. Kegugupan tak tampak di wajah Zuki. Tsunade kembali meletakkan topi seleksi.

"Hm… aku rasa… _Regular class_!!!"

Kali ini murid regular class yang bertepuk tangan meriah. Zuki langsung turun dari kursi dan menuju meja para murid regular class.

Di sisi lain, seorang gadis berambut pirang cantik duduk di samping pemuda tampan berambut merah.

"Darimana kau, Dei?" tanya pemuda berambut merah dengan nada datar.

"Menara Selatan, un. Apa aku tertinggal acara seleksi, Sasori?"

Namun, pertanyaan Deidara tak di jawab oleh Sasori. Gadis berbola mata _aquamarine _itu memutuskan untuk tak bertanya lagi dan melihat seleksi.

"Nakamura Hyuuzu," panggil Tsunade

Seorang gadis manis dengan bola mata coklat dan rambut coklat sesiku diikat dua berjalan ke arah bangku.

"Hmm… aku menemukan kelas yang cocok untukmu…" kata topi saat ia diletakkan di atas kepala Hyuuzu. "_Regular class_!!!

Hyuuzu berjalan ke arah meja _Regular _dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Fukuyama Seiryuu," panggil Tsunade.

Seiryuu yang saat itu sedang menatap makanan yang berada di meja tersentak kaget. Dengan langkah tergesa, ia berjalan ke bangku. Saat topi diletakkan, pikiran Seiryuu hanya tertuju pada makanan yang tersedia di meja.

"_Specia class_!!!"

Seiryuu segera turun dari bangku. Tepuk tangan riuh menyambutnya. Gadis itu kemudian duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Namikaze Naruto," Tsunade kembali memanggil.

Naruto kemudian berjalan dan ia hampir terjatuh akibat tersandung. Ia duduk dengan gugup. Matanya ia pejamkan seakan ia tak mau melihat apa yang terjadi berikutnya.

Sasuke diam-diam memperhatikan Naruto.

"Hm? Namikaze? Jadi ingat bertahun-tahun yang lalu…" topi itu seperti bernostalgia dengan memori lama.

'_Kumohon… semoga Secial class'_ batin Naruto.

"Aku sudah tahu kelas yang cocok untukmu… aku rasa…"

TBC

**Chapter depan:**

"_Frefectum Higomidrae!"_

"_Keseimbangan sihir itu sangatlah penting,"_

"_Miladibus Confertamus!"_

**XxX**

**(1)** bahasa lain bengong itu apa sih? Cengo?

~menulis fic ini seperti menyelami imajinasi waktu Lui masih SD nyahahahaha XD~

**Review Reply:**

**Dani Scarlet: **makasi atas pemberitahuan kesalahan Lui, senpai. Ano… maksud dari 'suka makan' itu seperti yang Lui tulis di chapter ini bukan?

**Quinsi Vinsis:** (-.-)a Lui lupa dapet ide ini darimana –Gubrak!-

Maksud dari 'aksesoris yang berhubungan dengan bajak laut' kayak jangkar ya? *ditabok* atau eyepatch?

**ShazaNamiKazeNaMyztica:** Ano… dari awal cerita ini, Lui udah rencanain kalau Naruto anak tunggal. Gomen m(_ _)m, tapi OCnya diterima kok.

Nama marganya mau berubah?

**Mikazuki Chizuka:** Zuki~

Ini udah Lui apdet XD . seperti yang Lui bilang, jadi pacar Kiba kok.

Yuuka kapan apdet? Cepetan apdet! Nanti Lui terror dengan pertanyaan 'kapan apdet?' loh! (?)

**Yuuka Akanaru:** dapat regular gak apa-apa kan? Pendiam? Berarti perannya sedikit dong! *kicked*

**Charlotte.d'Cauchemar: **iya, Lui salah di bagian itu. Gomen, senpai m(_ _)m

Lui akan berusaha agar para OC 'sesuai' porsinya. :D

**Nana Yazuchi:** iya, fic ini memang mirip HarPot… tapi, ada perbedaannya kok… perbedaannya itu–*dibekep*

**Sepupu anda XD:** hey, yang baru jadian! *ngelempar batu*

Ternyata sepupuku masih mau review fic abal ini? Nyahahaha *terharu mode: on*

Dimana ada Luina, disitu ada SasoDei Nyahahahahaha (?)

**Hyuu Mizu-Hime males log-in:** diterima, Cuma… perannya gak sebanyak pendaftar pertama gak apa-apa kan?

**TheIceBlossom:** akhirnya ada juga yang tanya soal dua belas orang itu… *terharu mode* keduabelas itu akan diceritakan di chap-chap depan… :D

**nae-rossi chan:** diterima, Cuma… belum muncul di chap ini. Gak apa-apa kan? Perannya juga gak sebanyak yang daftar pertama gak apa-apa juga kan?

Ano… bisa ganti nama marga ga? Naruto dari awal mau Lui certain gak punya saudara di Ruzent… :D

**SARUNA WIN:** *lari lebay* traktir! Traktir! Traktir Lui! Kan udah Lui buatin SasuNaru! *demo di depan rumah Win* nyahahaha

Nih dah diapdet!

**Uchiha Yuki-chan: **iya, ini mirip HarPot, senpai :D

Motto: dimana ada Luina, disitu ada SasoDei (?) karna Lui gak bisa lepas dari pasangan itu… XD

Gimana chap ini? Jelek? Abal? Membosankan? Kurang deskrip? Atau chara-nya yang terlalu OOC? Kritik dan saran akan sangat membantu Lui untuk lebih baik di chapter depan :).


	3. Kartu Yang Perlahan Terbuka

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Topi, kastil, sebagian mata pelajaran © J.K Rowling

Ruzent High School © Luina Ren Michaelis

Genre: Fantasy/General/Friendship/Romance (sedikit)

Warning: OC, OOC, AU, Don't like don't read.

Lui kembali!!! gak nyangka, ternyata masih ada yang mau baca fic ini. Nyahahaha XD

Ruzent High School

~Kartu Yang Perlahan Terbuka~

By:

Luina Ren Michaelis

"_Regular class_!!!"

Naruto terbelalak. Dalam lubuk hatinya, ia sudah berharap untuk mendapat _special class_… ternyata… takdir menggariskan sesuatu yang lain untuknya. Gadis berambut pirang itu berjalan dengan langkah lunglai ke meja _regular_. Begitu duduk, ia disambut oleh seorang gadis berbola mata coklat. Gadis itu tampak ceria.

"Hey," sapanya. "Sepertinya kau kecewa ya?"

"Ah, tidak juga. Oh iya, namaku Namikaze Naruto. Namamu?"

"Nakamura Hyuuzu."

Naruto kembali tenggelam dalam lamunannya. Sangat tak mungkin jika ia memprotes keputusan tersebut. Ia masuk _regular class_ dan bagaimanapun juga, ia harus menerima semua itu… walaupun dalam hati ia sangat kecewa.

'_Naruto, tetaplah semangat!' _batin Naruto sambil mencoba untuk tersenyum.

Seorang pria berambut putih berdiri dari bangkunya setelah acara seleksi selesai. Pria itu memakai pakaian warna biru tua yang tampak indah. Pria tersebut adalah sang kepala sekolah, Jiraiya. Pembicaraan murid-murid seakan berhenti bersamaan. Perhatian mereka sekarang tertuju pada Jiraiya yang kini tersenyum.

"Selamat datang di Ruzent High School dan selamat menikmati hidangan yang tersedia," ujar pria itu.

Para murid kembali ramai. Ada yang makan, mengobrol dan ada yang saling berkenalan. Beberapa murid tingkat satu mengamati arsitektur Aula Besar yang luar biasa. Aula itu sangat besar dengan jendela panjang berbingkai yang menampakkan kegelapan malam penuh gemerlap bintang di langit.

Di meja paling kanan, para murid kelas tiga berbincang santai sambil menikmati hidangan-hidangan lezat yang tersedia di atas meja.

"Sasuke… tadi kau memperhatikan gadis itu ya?" tanya seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut hitam panjang.

Pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya mengernyit. Ia lalu menoleh ke belakang, ke meja dimana seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan kulit kecoklatan sedang duduk.

"Bukan urusanmu, Kak," jawab Sasuke seraya mengambil _tempura_.

"Ternyata adikmu sangat dingin, Itachi," celetuk pemuda bertubuh tegap yang duduk di hadapan Itachi. Pemuda tersebut menyeringai pada Sasuke yang dibalas dengan tatapan dingin. "Siapa adikmu yang satu lagi? Haku? Dia amat cantik."

Itachi menyeringai dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Haku yang duduk sedikit jauh darinya.

"Berani kau dekati dia… kubunuh."

Itachi mengatakan hal itu dengan tenang seakan ia menjawab pertanyaan yang sepele. Tapi, tak diragukan lagi, ia serius dengan ucapannya. Hal itu terlihat jelas dari sorot bola mata _onyx _miliknya. Kisame kembali menyeringai.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah meja guru. Matanya tertuju pada seorang pria yang lehernya dililit oleh seekor ular. Pemuda berbola mata _onyx_ itu mengamati pria tersebut selama lima detik penuh sebelum akhirnya ia menyimpulkan satu hal… pria itu perlu diwaspadai.

Itachi mengetahui apa yang diamati adiknya. Ia bergumam pelan, "Orochimaru. Guru ramuan. Kurasa dia berbahaya dan ia perlu diwaspadai."

Sasuke terdiam. Ia kembali melihat pria itu yang sekarang sedang memakan _sirloin steak_. Sepertinya, apa yang dikatakan Itachi memang benar… dia berbahaya. Sasuke memutuskan kembali menikmati makan malam dengan santai tanpa memperhatikan guru ramuan itu.

Sang guru ramuan, Orochimaru, tengah mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah para murid. Bola matanya berhenti di satu objek. Objek itu adalah seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut panjang. Gadis itu tengah meminum _cappuccino frappe_ dengan pandangan datar yang membuat ingin tahu.

Orochimaru menjilat bibir bawahnya dengan lidah panjang miliknya.

'_Seorang Uchiha muda? Fufufu… aku jadi ingin tahu… apa yang bisa kalian tunjukkan padaku, tiga Uchiha muda?'_

XxX

"Mohon perhatiannya."

Suara itu berasal dari kepala sekolah yang sudah berada di podium. Podium tersebut sangat indah dari kayu berwarna coklat cenderung hitam. Pada bagian atas podium, terdapat hiasan berupa burung _phoenix_.

Obrolan para murid berhenti bersamaan kembali. Mereka semua terpaksa berhenti menikmati hidangan penutup yang tampak sangat lezat.

"Aku ucapkan selamat datang kembali bagi para tingkat dua dan tiga… selamat datang! Juga aku ucapkan selamat datang pada tingkat satu yang mungkin masih asing dengan kastil ini. Ruzent High School selalu menunggu kalian yang akan membuka gerbang masa depan,"

Jiraiya berhenti. Ia menatap wajah murid-muridnya. Tak diragukan lagi, lelaki itu merasakan hawa aneh yang berbeda dan rumit dari aura sihir yang pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya… aura keduabelas orang pembuka kalung keabadian.

Jiraiya memutuskan kembali meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Aku harap kalian dapat menjalani satu tahun yang menyenangkan di kastil ini. Aku takkan bicara banyak soal peraturan karna para prefeklah yang akan menjelaskan tentang peraturan di sini. Dan untuk yang terakhir…" Jiraiya berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Jagalah harta yang paling berharga bagi Ruzent High School."

Jiraiya kembali duduk ke bangkunya. Murid-murid juga kembali melanjutkan aktifitas mereka yang sebelumnya tertunda.

"_Jagalah harta yang paling berharga bagi Ruzent High School_? Selama dua tahun lebih bersekolah di sini, aku rasa professor Jiraiya baru pertama kali mengucapkan kalimat itu," gumam pemuda yang duduk di samping Kisame.

Pemuda yang duduk di samping Kisame merupakan anggota prefek juga. Rambutnya berwarna silver dengan sorot mata tajam. Kalung aneh melingkar di lehernya dengan anggun. Sedangkan tangan kanannya menggenggam benda semacam tasbih dengan simbol yang sama dengan kalungnya. Pemuda tersebut bernama Hidan.

Kisame yang sedang memakan _tiramisu _hanya mengangguk. Sementara itu, Itachi yang juga menyadari hal yang dibicarakan Hidan terdiam. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan lelaki tampan tersebut. Yang jelas, apapun yang Itachi pikirkan saat itu, pastilah berhubungan dengan keduabelas orang pembuka Ruzent.

Hervent.

XxX

"_Regular_, ke arah sini,"

Ucapan itu berasal dari seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut biru. Gadis itu berjalan dengan langkah cepat di depan murid-murid _regular_ tingkat satu. Gadis berambut biru itu tidak sendiri. Di sampingnya ada seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut warna merah.

Gadis tersebut berbelok di ujung koridor. Murid tingkat 1 hanya mengikuti sambil sesekali mengobrol ataupun mengamati keindahan kastil Ruzent.

"Zuki, kau memperhatikan kak Sasori tidak?" tanya pemuda dengan rambut coklat dan tattoo di kedua sisi pipinya pada gadis yang berjalan di sampingnya.

Gadis berambut aquamarine yang dipanggil 'Zuki' menoleh ke arah wajah pemuda tadi sejenak sebelum kembali fokus berjalan mengikuti kedua prefek.

"Memangnya kenapa, Kiba?" Zuki balik bertanya.

"Sepertinya dia orang yang pendiam ya?" gumam Kiba.

Yang dikatakan Kiba itu benar. Sasori yang berjalan di samping Konan belum mengucapkan sepatah katapun semenjak mereka membimbing para _regular_ tingkat satu ke asrama _regular_. Bahkan ia tak memperkenalkan namanya. Konanlah yang memperkenalkan namanya di hadapan murid _regular_ tingkat 1. Wajahnya yang tampan tak menunjukkan ekspresi sedikitpun.

Boneka. Rasanya hanya itu yang pantas menggambarkan Sasori. Boneka tak memiliki ekspresi, boneka tak memiliki perasaan dan boneka itulah yang membuat sebagian kaum Hawa menahan nafas ketika melihatnya. Pemuda itu bagaikan boneka yang terpajang di _display _sebuah toko mewah. Tak bisa disentuh, hanya bisa dipandang––itupun melalui kaca pemisah.

Mereka kemudian melewati lorong setelah berbelok dari koridor selatan. Lorong itu amat besar namun, tak ada lukisan-lukisan seperti yang berada di koridor selatan. Ada patung _phoenix_ pada bagian paling depan lorong tersebut

Akhirnya mereka tiba di ujung lorong. Ujung lorong tersebut merupakan jalan buntu. Di tembok sebelah kanan, ada seorang pemuda berambut panjang tengah berdiri dan menatap Sasori beserta Konan.

"Jalan buntu? Apa maksudnya ini?" celetuk Naruto.

Sasori dan Konan kemudian berbalik dan sehingga mereka berhadapan dengan para _regular_ tingkat 1.

"Saya akan menjelaskan sedikit tentang Ruzent," ujar Konan tanpa menghiraukan Naruto. "Ruzent merupakan sekolah sihir dengan 4 mata pelajaran utama. Empat mata pelajaran itu adalah Pertahanan, Penyerangan, Penyembuhan dan yang terakhir adalah Ilmu Sihir. Ilmu sihir terbagi menjadi lima, yaitu Mantra, Ramuan, Ramalan, Sejarah Sihir dan Keseimbangan Sihir."

"Saya akan memberitahukan beberapa peraturan di sekolah ini," ujar Sasori setelah sekian lama diam. "Dilarang berkeliaran di kastil lewat dari jam sembilan malam. Kemudian, tidak boleh keluar dari lingkungan kastil kecuali mendapat izin atau liburan. Terakhir, kalian semua dilarang memasuki Area Terlarang."

"Selesai?" tanya pemuda berambut panjang tadi.

Sasori menoleh sepintas ke arah pemuda itu sebelum berjalan tanpa menghiraukan pandangan bingung dari para _regular_ tingkat satu. Konan kemudian mengikuti pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Hei!!!" seru Naruto pada kedua prefek yang berjalan semakin jauh. "Kalian tidak ikut masuk?"

Konan berhenti berjalan dan menoleh.

"Kami _special_, bukan _regular_." Konan kembali berjalan menyusul Sasori yang berada 3 meter di depannya.

Pandangan Naruto kini teralih pada sosok pemuda berambut panjang. Pemuda itu berjalan dan ia berdiri satu meter dari tembok. Tubuhnya membelakangi adik kelasnya.

"Namaku Hyuuga Neji, ketua asrama," kata Neji tanpa membalikkan badannya. _"Kerisio Mudven."_

Tembok besar itu tampak bergetar. Tiba-tiba, secercah cahaya muncul di begian tengah tembok. Cahaya yang itu terus menyebar hingga seluruh permukaan tembok tertutup cahaya sepenuhnya. Cahaya tersebut indah namun menyilaukan sehingga seluruh regular tingkat satu memejamkan mata meraka. Sedangkan Neji tampak tak terpengaruh oleh cahaya itu.

Perlahan, cahaya itu hilang dan ketika para regular tingkat satu membuka mata mereka, tembok yang sebelumnya mereka lihat sudah berbubah menjadi pintu besar.

Pintu besar –yang entah terbut dari kayu apa- itu terbuka perlahan hingga menampakkan ruangan yang amat besar dengan warna merah dan emas yang mendominasi ruang tersebut. Beberapa lukisan dengan indah menghias dinding. Sofa-sofa indah juga tersedia di ruangan itu. Di kedua sisi ruangan tersebut terdapat tangga yang menuju kamar. Di sisi lain ruangan, perapian menyala dan memberi kehangatan bagi beberapa murid regular tingkat dua yang sedang duduk di ruangan itu. Terdapat huruf 'R' yang cukup besar di dinding yang berada di atas perapian. Jendela panjang melengkapi keindahan ruangan itu.

Neji memandang para murid tingkat satu tanpa ekspresi.

"Inilah ruang santai bagi para _regular class_," kata Neji. "Ingatlah, _regular class_ bukanlah kelas sampah. Aku tahu, pasti di antara kalian ada yang kecewa karna tak dapat _special class_ 'kan?"

Naruto tertegun.

"Aku hanya ingin memberi tahu bahwa _regular class_ juga istimewa. Hanya masalah waktu untuk pembuktian kalau kita tak kalah hebat dibanding _special class_," ujar Neji. "Aku harap kalian dapat menikmati satu tahun bersekolah di sini."

XxX

"Jadi kau sekamar dengan Uchiha haku?" tanya Quinsi pada sahabatnya yang mengenakan kacamata dengan bola mata hijau muda, Seiryuu.

Seiryuu yang sedang memakan coklat hanya mengangguk.

Mereka berdua sedang berada di Ruang Santai Special Class. Hanya ada mereka di ruang tersebut karna jam kuno yang berada di sudut ruangan sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Api di perapian menghangatkan mereka dari dinginnya malam yang menusuk tulang.

Hening. Quinsi dan Seiryuu tenggelam dalam pemikiran mereka masing-masing. Quinsi kemudian melirik jam dan detik berikutnya ia berkata, "Sudah malam, aku mau tidur."

Quinsi lalu berdiri dari bangku dan hendak pergi ke kamar. Namun, suara yang tak asing ia dengar mencegahnya untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

"Quinsi…"

Gadis berambut silver panjang itu lalu menoleh ke arah Seiryuu dengan tatapan malas.

"Apa?"

"Aura itu…"

"Aura?"

"Pada saat tertentu, aku selalu merasakan aura itu. Aura yang aneh, kuat dan…"

"Sudahlah jangan membual," kata Quinsi sambil menatap jam lagi.

"Aku tidak sedang membual," kilah Seiryuu yang dengan sukses mendapat tatapan bingung dari Quinsi.

XxX

Ruang kepala sekolah

Jiraiya menatap tumpukan kertas yang berada di atas mejanya. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan mengambil sebuah undangan yang terletak di samping tumpukan kertas tadi. Undangan itu berwarna putih dan tampaknya undangan tersebut dari seseoraang yang sangat penting di dunia sihir.

Jiraiya membuka undangan itu dan mengambil perkamen yang berada di dalamnya. Lelaki berambut putih itu kemudian membaca perkamen tersebut.

"Cih, apa maksud Danzou?" gumam Jiraiya pelan.

Ia terdiam. Pandangannya kini terarah pada jendela yang menampakkan kegelapan malam dengan taburan bintang. Jiraiya kemudian berdiri dari bangkunya dan berjalan ke arah jendela. Ia kembali menatap gelapnya malam dari balik kaca.

"Hervent… duabelas pembuka Ruzent… siapa saja kalian?"

XxX

Kelas Keseimbangan Sihir 

Kelas keseimbangan sihir merupakan kelas yang sangat besar. Lantainya terbuat dari kayu. Sisi ruangan kanan tersebut dibuat lebih tinggi. Terdapat simbol 'Yin dan Yang' di dinding sebelah kanan. Kelas itu di dominasi oleh warna coklat.

Di lantai kayu yang lebih rendah dari lantai sisi kanan, para tingkat satu baik _special_ maupun _regular_ duduk bersila dengan rapi. Khusus untuk kelas keseimbangan sihir, semua murid mengenakan celana panjang warna hitam.

"Keseimbangan jiwa… adalah titik dimana jiwa dan raga berada di posisi yang stabil," ujar seorang lelaki yang sudah berumur pada murid-muridnya. Lelaki itu mengenakan jubah panjang warna putih dengan celana berwarna abu-abu. Lelaki yang bernama Sarutobi itu kemudian berjalan dengan cukup santai di antara barisan muridnya yang tengah duduk.

"Dan yang dimaksud keseimbangan sihir adalah keadaan dimana kekuatan sihir yang berada di dalam tubuh terkontrol dengan baik sehingga Penyerangan, Pertahanan, dan Penyembuhan dapat-"

**Tok… tok… tok…**

Pintu kayu diketuk oleh seseorang dari luar. Konsentrasi para murid menjadi terganggu karna ketukan yang cukup keras tersebut. Beberapa murid mencuri pandang hendak melihat siapa orang yang telah mengganggu jam pelajaran pertama mereka.

Sementara itu, Sarutobi diam selama beberapa detik. Pandangan lelaki itu tetap datar meskipun jam pelajarannya telah diganggu di saat ia harus menjelaskan sesuatu yang penting pada generasi yang akan menggantikannya.

"Masuklah, Tuan Uchiha," kata Sarutobi.

Pintu berayun terbuka dan menampakkan pemuda dengan wajah tampan. Pemuda itu kemudian memasuki ruangan dengan santai. Ia tampak sedang mengunyah permen karet. Tangan kanannya ada di saku. Penampilan Sasuke membuat beberapa gadis yang ada di kelas itu terpana.

Sasuke kemudian berjalan ke arah sang guru keseimbangan sihir sehingga jarak mereka kurang lebih satu meter.

"Apa yang menyebabkan kau telat, Uchiha?" tanya Sarutobi seraya menatap dalam mata _onyx _Sasuke.

"Tak ada," jawab Sasuke.

"Lalu, kenapa kau terlambat mengikuti jam pelajaran pertamamu di sekolah ini?" tanya Sarutobi lagi.

Sasuke meniup permen karetnya hingga permen karet rasa mint itu berubah bentuk menjadi balon. Sepersekian detik berikutnya, balon dari permen karet itu pecah.

"Karna menurutku pelajaran keseimbangan sihir itu tak penting."

Sarutobi menghela nafas panjang sebelum berbalik dan berjalan menuju sisi kanan ruangan.

"Detensi. Sore ini," ujar Syzr tanpa membalikkan badannya. "Uchiha, kau harus tahu bahwa keseimbangan sihir itu sangatlah penting."

Sungguh catatan yang kurang baik dari seorang Uchiha. Di hari pertamanya bersekolah di Ruzent High School, ia sudah mendapatkan detensi dari guru Keseimbangan Sihir.

XxX

Kelas Penyerangan

Kelas penyerangan merupakan kelas yang terletak di sebelah utara kastil. Ruang kelas itu tampak berbeda dengan kelas keseimbangan sihir. Lantai kelas penyerangan terbuat dari kaca yang tampak kuat. Dua _katana_ yang menyilang terpajang dengan anggun di dinding. Beberapa _wakizashi_ terpajang di meja yang terletak di sudut kelas. Lemari kaca besar yang berada di sisi kanan depan ruangan memamerkan beberapa pedang panjang seperti _chokuto_, _dotanuki_, dan _ninjato_.

Penyerangan merupakan jam pelajaran pertama bagi murid tingkat tiga. Mereka kini sedang duduk seraya memperhatikan guru penyerangan mereka yang tengah menjelaskan sesuatu. Guru itu mengenakan kemeja putih yang dilapis dengan jubah panjang berwarna hitam. Ia mengenakan sebuah masker untuk menutupi sebagian wajah miliknya. Hatake Kakashi, itulah nama lelaki tampan tersebut.

"Jadi, pada dasarnya tongkat sihir merupakan sebuah alat yang menyalurkan kekuatan sihir kalian. Bukan membuat sihir," ujar Kakashi. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju ke belakang meja guru. Kedua tangannya bertumpu pada meja. Pandangan mata Kakashi tampak serius sekarang.

"Para penyihir-pengkhianat yang memilih jalan umumnya bergantung pada tongkat sihir––itulah poin penting jika salah satu dari kalian ada yang bertarung dengan penyihir-pengkhianat." Kakashi kemudian melangkahkan kaki di antara barisan meja murid tingkat tiga. "Penyihir yang sesungguhnya tidak bergantung pada tongkat sihir. Mereka bisa menyalurkan sihir melalui tangan mereka sendiri."

"Professor Kakashi?"

Kakashi kemudian menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Ya, Hidan?"

"Adakah alat lain selain tongkat sihir yang bisa menyalurkan kekuatan sihir?" tanya Hidan.

"Tentu ada. Hanya saja, mereka yang bisa menyalurkan sihir ke benda lain seperti pedang adalah penyihir yang sudah berpengalaman. Tongkat sihir dan pedang itu berbeda. Kalian harus ingat hal tersebut." Kakashi diam sejenak.

"Sekarang, aku ingin tahu apakah kalian bisa mempertahankan diri dari 'sesuatu' yang mengancam hidup?"

XxX

Kelas keseimbangan sihir

"Pusatkan konsentrasi, fokuskan pikiran dan rasakan aliran sihir dalam diri kalian kemudian pusatkan aliran tersebut keseluruh tubuh," ujar Sarutobi.

Zuki yang duduk paling belakang di sebelah kanan melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Sarutobi. Seketika, cahaya berwarna aquamarine menyelimuti tubuh gadis itu. Hal tersebut juga terjadi pada Kiba yang duduk di sampingnya. Hanya saja warna cahaya yang menyelimuti Kiba adalah warna coklat muda.

Quinsi yang berada di kiri paling depan diselimuti oleh cahaya yang berwarna _silver_. Di kiri paling belakang ada Seiryuu yang tampaknya dianggap tak ada. Cahaya yang menyelimuti Seiryuu berwarna kuning.

Sementara itu, Naruto memejamkan mata dan mecoba melakukan apa yang telah diajarkan Sarutobi.

"_Pusatkan konsentrasi, fokuskan pikiran dan rasakan aliran sihir dalam diri kemudian pusatkan aliran tersebut keseluruh tubuh_," gumam Naruto dalam hati.

Gadis itu kemudian memusatkan konsentrasi. Ia dapat merasakan aliran sihir dalam tubuhnya. Aliran yang mengalir bagaikan darah di setiap organ tubuh Cahaya berwarna orange seakan meyelimuti tubuh Naruto. Gadis berambut pirang itu tersenyum senang. Sedetik kemudian, kegembiraannya beralih menjadi kebingungan.

Cahaya yang dikeluarkan dari tubuh Naruto lebih banyak daripada murid lain. Gadis itu tak bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya. Gadis berbola mata _sapphire_ itu merasakan tekanan dari dalam tubuhnya. Tekanan yang keras dan mengerikan.

"Aaaaaaaarghhh!!!" Naruto menjerit.

Seisi kelas mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah gadis itu. Mereka semua kaget dan menghentikan latihan mereka. Beberapa gadis berteriak histeris. Sarutobi dengan sigap berlari ke arah Naruto. Lelaki itu kemudian mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke leher Naruto hingga jarak antara telapak tangannya dan leher gadis itu 20 cm.

"_Miladibus Confertamus!"_

Cahaya orange itu menghilang. Naruto kini kehilangan kesadarannya.

XxX

"Kudengar ada kecelakaan di kelas keseimbangan sihir ya?"

Pertanyaan itu dilontarkan gadis dengan rambut pirang panjang pada Sai. Gadis itu bernama Yamanaka Ino, murid _special class_ tingkat 2. Ia bertemu Sai di koridor selatan. Kemudian gadis tersebut berjalan berdampingan dengan Sai yang tampaknya acuh tak acuh dengan keberadaannya.

Tapi Ino tak peduli.

Gadis itu sama sekali tak peduli. Asalkan bisa dekat dengan Sai, itu semua cukup. Ino tersenyum miris, namun ia menggantinya dengan senyuman palsu yang mirip dengan senyuman palsu yang biasa diperlihatkan Sai pada orang lain. _Bukan_ pada Ino. Itu karna Sai tak pernah tersenyum untuknya––mungkin belum.

"Apa kau tahu tentang berita itu, Sai?" tanya Ino lagi.

Tak ada jawaban. Ino berhenti berjalan. Gadis berbola mata biru itu menatap Sai yang sudah meninggalkannya. Tak sedikitpun pemuda dengan bola mata _onyx_ itu menoleh pada Ino. Sai berbelok di ujung koridor dan menghilang dari pandangan.

"Sai…" gumam Ino lirih.

XxX

Seorang pemuda sedang duduk di tepi sungai yang berada di sebelah selatan halaman belakang sekolah. Ia adalah Sabaku Gaara. Pemuda berambut merah itu berada di sana untuk menghabiskan jam kosongnya.

Perlahan, Gaara mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke atas sungai yang mengalir dengan tenang. Ia lalu mengangkat tangannya dengan pelan. Sedikit air dari sungai mengikuti gerakan tangan miliknya. Air tersebut bagaikan tali yang mengikuti gerakan telapak tangan Gaara.

Kini telapak tangan Gaara berada 15 cm dari depan wajahnya. Air itu menyelimuti tangannya seperti sarung tangan.

"Hai,"

Sapaan itu cukup membuat Gaara tersentak. Air yang berada di telapak tangannya kembali menjadi zat cair biasa yang tak lagi terpengaruh oleh kekuatan sihir spesial milik Gaara. Pemuda dengan bola mata _emerald_ itu kemudian menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sosok gadis yang merupakan sahabatnya sejak kecil.

"Haku,"

Haku kemudian duduk di samping Gaara.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya gadis berambut panjang itu.

"Tak ada."

Hening. Yang terdengar sekarang hanyalah riak air dan kicauan burung.

"Kita harus bersiap untuk pelajaran beri-"

"Gaara," potong Haku. "Kau tahu? Aku merasakan kita dalam bahaya. Dan.. dan…"

"Hervent. Kita bisa menggunakan kekuatan sebagai Hervent untuk melindungi diri."

Haku terdiam. Ia kemudian menatap sungai jernih yang semakin indah dengan pantulan dari cahaya matahari.

'_Gaara… ini berbeda. Aku mempunyai firasat akan terjadi hal yang buruk… cepat atau lambat… di Ruzent High School,'_ batin Haku.

XxX

Aula Besar, jam istirahat siang.

Aula kini ramai dengan para murid yang sedang makan siang. Seperti biasa, makanan yang tampak lezat tersedia di atas meja panjang. Waktu istirahat ini juga dipakai sebagian murid untuk saling berinteraksi satu sama lain.

Berinteraksi, tetapi hanya yang berasal dari asrama yang sama. _Regular_ dengan _regular_, _special_ dengan _special_. Tak ada interaksi antara _regular_ dengan _special_… itu karna mereka bermusuhan.

"Kelihatannya Naruto belum siuman," gumam Zuki.

Kiba yang memakan sosis hanya mengangguk tanda setuju.

Shaza yang duduk di hadapan Zuki mengangkat alisnya. Tampaknya ada sesuatu yang ingin ditanyakan Shaza pada adik kelasnya itu. Yuuka yang duduk di samping Shaza hanya diam dan sepertinya gadis itu enggan ikut campur.

"Maaf?" kata Shaza.

"Ya?"

"Jadi… Naruto? Gadis itu yang mengalami kecelakaan di kelas Keseimbangan Sihir?" tanya Shaza sambil mengingat gadis ceria yang kebetulan satu kompartemen dengannya kemarin.

"Iya," jawab Zuki singkat.

"Kecelakaan yang aneh 'kan?" gumam Kiba.

Kini perhatian Zuki dan Shaza teralih pada Kiba. Meraka berdua menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan curiga sekaligus meminta penjelasan. Tetapi, pemuda itu tampak tak peduli dengan tatapan dari Zuki dan Shaza. Ia melanjutkan memakan sosis dengan santai seakan tak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakannya barusan.

"Apa yang pemuda bertattoo itu benar. Sungguh aneh jika terjadi kecelakaan di pelajaran Keseimbangan Sihir. Kecelakaan harusnya tak terjadi mengingat kelas Keseimbangan Sihir adalah kelas yang mengutamakan kestabilan sihir."

Shaza tampak berfikir.

"Berarti yang menyebabkan Naruto kecelakaan adalah… kekuatannya sendiri?" gumam Shaza.

"Tepat sekali."

Zuki terdiam mendengar rangkaian kata-kata dari kakak kelasnya. Mereka berdua seperti sedang menyelidiki sebab dari 'kasus' yang menimpa Namikaze Naruto.

"Siapa sebenarnya Naruto?" tanya Kiba. "Ia 'kan hanya seorang siswi _regular_. Tetapi, kenapa sihirnya bisa membuat gadis itu mengalami kecelakaan?"

Kali ini Kiba sukses membuat ketiga gadis yang berada di dekatnya terdiam. Terdiam karna sibuk memasuki dunia pemikiran mereka masing-masing.

XxX

Koridor Barat

Koridor barat adalah koridor yang besar. Terdapat karpet panjang di bagian lantai koridor tersebut. Jendela panjang menghias dengan indah disisi koridor. Lukisan terpajang di sisi yang lain.

Kali ini, keadaan koridor itu sepi. Hal ini sangat wajar karna kebanyakan murid sedang berada di Aula Besar untuk menghabiskan jam istirahat siang mereka.

Seorang pemuda benama Sai berjalan di koridor itu. Lalu dari arah yang berlawanan, seorang gadis juga melangkahkan kakinya. Mereka saling tak menunjukkan ekspresi. Tepat saat di samping Sai, gadis berkacamata itu berhenti sebentar. Begitu juga dengan Sai. Tatapan mata Sai mengarah lurus ke depan. Tatapan gadis itupun mengarah lurus ke depan

"Nae… rencana 'itu' akan dilakukan… hanya perlu menunggu waktu."

TBC

**Next Chapter:**

"_Awas!"_

"_Sihir seperti apapun takkan pernah bisa menghidupkan kembali sesuatu yang telah tiada."_

"_Jangan pernah mengejek regular class sebagai kelas sampah." _

**Review Reply:**

**Shazanami Myztica: **iya, ini mirip HarPot yang pertama. Tapi akan Lui usahain agar gak terlalu mirip HarPot :D

Ini apdetannya :D

**Daniyoo**: salah… XD

Terlalu mirip ya? Lui usahain agar gak terlalu mirip :D

o.O tapi entah mengapa Lui suka membuat OC senpai kelihatan rakus XD *ditendang*

iya, Lui usahain pakai imajinasi sendiri :D

**Mikazuki Chizuka**: sama-sama ^^

Makasi X3 *peluk-peluk*

Arigatou atas pemberitahuan letak kesalahan Nee :D

**himecchama**: karna… wah, kalau di kasih tahu nanti jadi gak seru dong.

Iya, Lui udah gak terima OC.

Yap! Benar sekali XD

**Pink to blue**: menarik? arigatou XD *nangis lebay*

Gimana chap ini?

**Quinsi Vinsis**: (digabung sama review yang kedua)

Keren? Arigatou XD

Salah… dia masuk regular class karena… *dibekep*

Nekat? Wokeh, Lui akan coba tambahin :)

'kan tiang itu gak lebih dari 2 meter *mencoba ngeles* *dikeroyok*

Mereka bertiga kakak adik :D

Nyahahaha… bukunya memang tebel banget XD

Kakuzu gak termasuk :p *nendang Kakuzu*

Di chap ini udah ada 'kan? :D

Yap! Mantra sihirnya aneh gak, senpai?

**Sumeragi Shoko**: Naru regular class. Jadi tebakanmu salah XD *ditampar*

Menarik? Arigatou X3

**Yuuka Akanaru mls login**: wokeh :)

Selamat ujian (?)

Makasi udah jadiin Lui OC di fic kamu X3

Gimana chap ini? chara-nya yang terlalu OOC? Atau kurang deskrip? Kritik dan saran akan sangat membantu Lui untuk lebih baik di chapter depan :)


End file.
